garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Nov 1996 CC
CAERN/WYLD * Early one Saturday morning, a fight occured at the Mountain Bowl. Touch Deer tried to defend Laura, who he /thinks/ is a Children of Gaia kinfolk, from being killed by Strikes and Stormcloud. Swipes ordered the attack. Swipes and Clouded Sky tried to immobolized, and Sky bit off Touch's forearm in the process (it was healed afterwards by Quiet, and the limb was re-attatched). Laura escaped, having shot Strikes to near-incapacity and shot Stormy once in the knee, by rolling into a bush and then just.... dissapearing... * The Realm guardians disappeared briefly around mid-month. Their departure had been cleared by the Alpha, in the absence of a Warder, and Whispers agreed to patrol the Realm while they were gone. They returned two days later, leading a pair of Cougar spirits to the area. * Anna and the rest of her pack are seeking Theurges and fighters for a Cleansing of the logging site to happen sometime real soon now. Cubs need not apply. * In Kent Crossing, Blue Sky's old lot has been passed off to Wagner Development to be turned into a new train station and fairgrounds. No Garou have yet investigated, so it isn't known how things are there, taint-wise, now that Blue Sky is gone. * Cyllan and Tess (although not very pubically known at all) did something in the umbra and wound up both Wyld and Wyrm-tainted. Most of the Wyrm-taint has been cleansed by Joseph. * Blinks-at-Fire and Three-Toes, who disappeared abruptly after the September moot, appeared again in late November. CITY * On Halloween night, Jimmy Wilson, prompted by "smelling something funny" down the road a bit from the Abandoned Church, led a small group consisting of Hank, Hazmat and Melissa into a Wyrmy house which burned to the ground less than 30 minutes later. Rumor is that several fomori were destroyed in the blaze, and a handful of Trick-or-Treaters were spared from their deaths. Jimmy suffered from multiple burns, but there were no other major injuries. * The Bone Gnawers held a moot for their tribe towards the end of the month, and rumor among the city Garou is that Wharf Rats rather daringly invited J.J. Malone to it, something that Pete Barlow disagreed with rather vociferously. Despite several younger Gnawers arguing on J.J.'s behalf, Pete finally managed to quiet his rebellious tribemates enough to convince the Walker to leave. However, the mood after the scene was far from warm and cozy, and there are continuing rumblings of unhappiness with the apparent new Elder of the Gnawers. * There seems to be a recent spate of attacks on Catholic churches in St. Claire and Kent Crossing. Several weeks ago, body parts and blood were found in the Host and communion wine of over two dozen churches. In the last week or so, two Churches, one in Kent Crossing, the other in St. Claire, have gone up in flames. Garou were there in the latter two cases, and report that the two are similar in mode: something seems to be weakening the Gauntlet at the Church very thin then ripping it aside, allowing fire spirits to materialize in the Realm and torch the place. Scott, Mark, and Sophie were present for the first one, and rescued two people from the place before it went up. The Gnawers are rumored to have been there for the second. available * Michael Morton was elected as Alderman-at-Large, making him roughly equivalent in power to the Mayor. Both he and the mayor are heavily anti-crime, and the pair is working on railroading a funding-increase bill through the city council for police. The cop shop is already gearing up for hiring. * Father John Cowley was brought in as the secondary parish priest at St. Uriel's. He is already gaining a reputation for being a stirring speaker and worker for community service. * A new religious movement has begun on the back streets of St. Claire, led by a mysterious figure known only as "Brother Gabriel". His followers seem to have a renewed evangelism. In essence, they seem to believe in a slightly-modified version of Catholicism. Members of the church have begun to be seen in many areas of community service for the poor and downtrodden of St. Claire. * Hilliard Memorial Hospital hired a new head of Neurosurgery, Dr. Tobias Wilson. He's already rumored to be taking great leaps forward in his field, and traffic from outside the city for medical reasons is on the rise even after just one month. PEOPLE * Megan disappeared for the last week and a half of October, and didn't show up again until just before the new moon this month. Rumor is she went home, to Boston, for the funeral of one of her brothers who was killed. * Vague rumors float about that the nigh-infamous Moon Otter has returned to the woods south of the caern after having been absent for nearly a year. Apparently, he's returned to protecting/patrolling the woods once again. Those who regularly patrol these areas can probably confirm the rumor as well as any Red Talon. Oddly enough, he hasn't been seen around the caern. * People around the northern part of the bawn have probably noticed Megan and Brittany out and around for an hour or two almost every day, both in the realm and the umbra. If the fact that they're together isn't noteworthy enough, Brittany seems to be apologizing to a rather odd collection of spirits and things, with Megan looking on. Perhaps the Silver Fang has finally revealed her insanity, except that Megan seems to be forcing her to do it, and Brittany not happy about it. * A new Glass Walker wandered into town around mid-month, Vincent Paolin, a theurge from Detroit. He had been just passing through, but after talking to a few people, seems to have decided to stay. With Lee Kuang's permission, under the new program to hire new policemen, he's entered the Police Academy. * Ten days after Cerberus returned with the cougar spirits, Alexander went away alone, leaving the rest of his pack to guard the Caern in his absence. Anyone who tries to find out will discover that he planned on being gone for about two weeks. * A new Fianna showed up out at the Farmhouse late this month, a Galliard by the name of Merin Hawkmoon. The Fianna at the Farmhouse have apparently accepted her with only a small hitch of being Brotherhood of Herne, and she's already been shown out to the Caern. PACKS * With Tommie gone, Jimmy Wilson has taken charge of Cavall, and recently admitted another member to the pack - Jeremaiah. Since Jeremaiah has been a loner for some time, new to the city, and therefore a bit of a risk, Jimmy decided to task him with a simple challenge for pack membership. Jer was given a small amount of money and told that he had one hour in which to return to the abandoned church with Jimmy's favorite fast food item. Jeremaiah managed to acquire quite a haul within the allotted time, but not the secret item. He was admitted into the pack regardless, as the Ronin was actually being tested for his willingness to provide for the pack, and put up with its alpha's BS requests. After a short feast, Pete Barlow performed a Rite on the accumulated food, multiplying it seven times over. The food was delivered to several homeless shelters later that evening. * Blackwatch finally finished up their marathon 7+ month Totem Quest for Raven. Shea ran a summoning rite for a raven spirit, and, in a surprise move, joined the pack in seeking Raven's patronage. The pack wound up following the spirit into the Near Umbra, to the spirit home of Badb, the tripartite goddess of Celtic, Norse, and Greek mythology, where the pack members then chose which aspect of the spirit they would follow. There was little surprise that Shea and Eamon chose the Maiden and Brian and Megan chose the Crone, but there was some happy disbelief when Eochaid joined Diana in choosing the Mother, most violent aspect of the three. available * Kichkinet was invited into Cerberus and, perhaps shockingly, accepted. Now the Guardian pack consists of the unlikely combination of Fangs, Lords, and Wendigo. Go fig. He left the caern for a couple days to get the Pine Dagger he presented to Echen for chiminage to join the sept. * A new pack has apparently been formed of Anna, Robert, Timothy, and Serves-Honor. They're questing for Buffalo and have already performed Rite of the Totem. CUBS * Dillan and Madeline racked up their first kills as garou, putting a corrupted deer spirit out of its misery after a brutal battle. * A new Fury cub was brought into the farmhouse, by Cassandra. Her name is Athena. * Rose, the gymnast cub with no known tribe, has apparently been adopted by the Furies. Certainly they're taking care of her, teaching her, and generally keeping an eye on her. * On a routine patrol into the sewers led by Jimmy Wilson, a small hunting pack consisting of Hazmat, Wayfinder and Shin encountered a new cub, the Bone Gnawer named Ben. Ben's First Change was prompted by an attack by several hundred (perhaps thousands) of very large rats. The rats are said to have been somehow electrically charged. Due to quick thinking on Shin's part, the group managed to escape without much harm. Jimmy Wilson took the cub to the abandoned church, stating that he'd take responsibility for him, at least for the time being. * A kinfetch spirit led John O'Morain to a new Fianna cub, Ansalon, who was in the city. Ansalon was brought back to the Escrowe Farmhouse where he is staying, and is, unlike many of the other cubs, fitting in fairly well and causing no problems. * Eyes-Halfblind reappeared from her weeks long disappearance after her Rite of Passage last month. Joseph has said that she passed her Rite, and is now a cliath. * Stormcloud has been noticably absent from around the Caern for the past two weeks. Rumors are flying that he might have actually been sent on his Rite of Passage already. If he is, people are also wondering if he's going to know when to come home, with Swipes at Salmon now dead, or if the Rite can be completed with the Ritemaster dead. * Athena shifted into Crinos in the farmhouse, in response to something the new Silver Fang cub Christian had done. Megan, in response, is having her do extra chores. * Rose frenzied in the farmhouse, on Athena. She knocked Athena out, and was treated with a smoke-bomb and chloroforming by Anpwhotep. Anne, upon discovering the smoke bomb and chloroform, nearly frenzied on the Strider, and ordered him to clean up the mess of Rose getting sick in response to the chloroform. Meanwhile, the cubs Dillan, Derrick, and Madeline took care of Athena once Anne had had a chance to look at her, and got her back on her feet and healed up from the damage Rose's punch had done. * In response to the rash of cubs frenzying on each other, Megan decided that the cubs should be sleeping in the barn, to reinforce the lesson that they should take themselves out of the farmhouse when they're getting angry. Many of the cubs accepted it, but Dillan briefly rebelled, saying he wouldn't go out there unless Alexander told him to; he caved in when Megan asserted her authority and Rank. * Tatiana, the rather elusive Stargazer cub who had apparently gotten permission to move into the city, is now back at the Sept Compound. No one is for certain why the sudden move, but observers have noticed tension between Wayfinder and her charge. * Athena was watching Christian spar with another Garou in the barn one night, and he suddenly hit her for no reason. While he claimed that it wasn't himself in control, Athena reacted by trying to bite his leg off at the thigh. Sophie ordered her to find a healer for him, apparently Sepdet. * Anne and Quiet took Athena and Dusty into the Umbra, on the same night as the fire spirits attacked and the trap at the church was laid. Anne, when she discovered that several cubs had known of the attack while it was still in progress, reacted angrily to them not having told her. Madeline asked her why she cared, as it was not her job, and was hit once by Anne. She and Scott both later explained to Madeline why Anne had reacted as she had, mentioning her auspice and the idea that she would rather have remained available if backup was needed than gone beyond calling in a teaching session. * Just recently, Quiet moved Dante and Dusty out to the caern compound, because she thought it a better environment for them than remaining at the farmhouse, where so much chaos has gone on... * Anne has decided to take the Fury cubs (Athena and Rose) to her home Sept in Vermont for a few weeks. Her reasoning is that not only will it get them farther away from the stressful situations of the past few weeks, and will allow for greater concentration on them for teaching tribal matters, and will give them other teachers who have more experience than Anne at teaching cubs. They will be leaving sometime in the last week of November. CHALLENGES * Quiet has apparently Challenged Brian for the rank of Adren. Terms seem to be to find out for sure what happened to Horus. * The Fang Dagger taken from Jimmy Wilson as part of his punishment for his involvement with the events which led to Remy's death was given away as part of a Challenge this month. Megan had Shea, Alexander, and Drew decide amongst themselves in an hour's time who they felt deserved the dagger, arguing before Megan and others of the Sept. At the end of the discussion, Megan evaluated their arguements and awarded the Dagger to the person she felt best deserved it based on those arguements. In this case, she awarded it to Drew, although several observers seemed surprised by this. * Garou in the city have probably heard about a Challenge between...Becca and J.J. Malone? It seems that the Glass Walker made Becca gather support from her tribemates then go to Brian and Lee Kuang and apologize, for all of them, for their participation in the events leading up to Remy's death. Whether Becca actually did this or not is vague, but J.J. has apparently passed her anyway. * Strikes was Challenged by Touch Deer. The fight was in the Umbra, during the day. Strikes won with the help of a fire-bomb talen. After the fight, five banes appeared, and after putting out the fire caused by Strikes' Talen the duo escaped to the Realm with the help of Quiet. DEATHS * It's rumored that shortly before Alexander left the area, he killed Swipes at Salmon during a Challenge. No one seems to be discussing what happened, so details of the reasons for it are non-existent. Category:Caern Convo